Telarañas
by fascinating melody
Summary: - ¡Ya lo tengo! ¡Metemos a Lily y James en una telaraña gigante de la cual no podrán escapar hasta que se reconcilien o se lien!- exclamó Sirius mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja. Traducción de: Spiderwebs.
1. Pisando Telarañas

Telarañas

**Nota de la traductora: ¡Buenas! Aquí está mi nueva traducción. El título original es "Spiderwebs" escrito por "NoDoubtFab." Es un fic cortito de dos capítulos que me encantó. Si decidís leerlo, veréis que es muy original y divertido. ¡Espero que lo disfrutéis! **

Nota de la autora: ¡Hola a todos! Este es el primer fic de Harry Potter que escribo en más de un año porque llevo mucho tiempo sin inspiración. Pero hoy en clase una amiga ha dicho algo y ¡me ha venido una ola enorme de inspiración! Os aviso de que en este fic hay algunos tacos aunque son de escasa importancia. Bueno, ya vale de entreteneros, os dejo con la historia.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter no nos pertenece ni a NoDoubtFan ni a mí sino a la brillante J.K.Rowling.

Capítulo 1:

¿Qué tal va todo con Evans?- le preguntó Sirius a James mientras entraba al dormitorio.

Compartir sala común con ella es un infierno.- Le respondió sinceramente el amigo.

Pensaba que la querías…- comentó entonces Remus sin apartar la vista de su cuaderno de Encantamientos.

Y es verdad. Pero cuando se está comportando como un monstruo no es bonito.

Vamos, que has venido aquí para huir de su furia.-Añadió Peter.

Básicamente,- admitió James mientras se sentaba en su vieja cama.- No es más que Octubre y ya estoy harto de ella.

¿Qué ha sido de la alegre sonrisa al pensar "por fin voy a poder compartir sala con Evans"?- preguntó Sirius.

Las cosas cambian, Padfoot.- Le contestó James mientras entraba en el baño.

Le gusta más que nunca,- susurró Sirius el instante que James cerró la puerta del baño.

En serio. ¿Te acabas de dar cuenta ahora?- respondió Remus.

Claro, si me lo dijo él. Pero ahora la situación se nos está escapando de las manos.

Pero ¿no acaba de decir que compartir sala común con ella es un infierno?- se interesó Peter.- Eso suele significar que esa persona no te gusta.

Pero él la QUIERE.- Insistió Sirius,- tenemos que conseguir que se hablen en vez de chillarse.

Buena suerte con eso.- Dijo Remus.

¿Buena suerte con qué?- preguntó James mientras salía de nuevo del baño.

Aprobando el examen de transformación.- Se apresuró a aclarar Remus.

Sí, buena suerte.- Añadió James.- Me voy un rato al campo de Quidditch, nos vemos a la hora de la comida.

Un coro de "adiós James" llenó la habitación de séptimo curso mientras Prongs salía dispuesto a golpear unas cuantas quaffles.

Tenemos que pensar en un plan.- Empezó a decir Sirius en cuanto su amigo estuvo fuera del cuarto.

¿Qué plan?- preguntó Peter.

El plan para "juntar a Lily y James."

Que original,- comentó Remus con sarcasmo.

Sirius, sin notar el sarcasmo dijo:

Ya. Lo he pensado yo solito.

Que sorpresa,- le susurró Peter a Remus. Los dos estallaron en carcajadas mientras Sirius les miraba sin comprender.

¿Qué?- preguntó sospechoso.

Sólo nos sorprende que hayas pensado en todo eso sin ayuda,- explicó Sirius mientras le daba a Padfoot una palmada en el hombro.

Siempre ese tono de sorpresa,- les dijo Sirius a sus amigos.

**LILY Y JAMES**

Sirius, creo que se te ha ido la pinza del todo.- Sentenció Remus muy serio.

No, en serio creo que funcionaría.- Insistió Sirius. Meter a James y Lily en el mismo cuarto podía suponer la destrucción de Hogwarts.

Es la idea más estúpida que he oído en toda mi vida.- Respondió Remus de nuevo.

Para ti todas mis ideas son estúpidas,- Sirius fingió llorar.

Bueno eso es porque son estúpidas. "¿Qué te parece si les mandamos a las Vegas y les obligamos a enrollarse?"- dijo Remus intentando imitar la voz de Sirius. Estaba empezando a perder la paciencia.

Remus, Sirius y Peter estaban intentando encontrar formas de conseguir que James y Lily dejaran de discutir y, con suerte, para que acabasen juntos. Todas las ideas parecían tan estúpidas como los planes de Sirius pero, por alguna razón, pensaban que esta idea en concreto podría funcionar. Como James estaba jugando al Quidditch, era el momento perfecto para discutir ideas del plan "juntar a James y Lily."

Bueno, entonces ¿por qué no sugiere Don Brillante alguna idea?- Sirius señaló a Remus. Peter se limitaba a observar a sus amigos como si se encontrase en un partido de tenis, sin molestarse por intervenir.

Resulta que ese es el problema. Que no tengo ninguna idea brillante.- Dijo Remus frustrado.

Pues ha llegado la hora de que se te ocurra alguna,- le amenazó Sirius y luego, mirando su mesilla de noche, exclamó:- No espera. ¡Tengo una idea!

No vamos a encogerles y meterles en un cajón con toda tu mierda,- intervino Remus.

Esa no era mi idea,- aclaró Sirius.- Creo que soy brillante.

Hay gente que puede tener diferentes opiniones,- murmuró Peter.

Entonces cuéntanos tu idea, Don Brillante,- pidió Remus entre risas.

Metemos a Lily y a James en una telaraña gigante de la cual no podrán salir hasta que se reconcilien o se líen.- Exclamó Sirius con una amplia sonrisa.

Eso es estúpido- Soltó Peter de inmediato.

La verdad es que si lo piensas, no es tan estúpido como las otras ideas…. Por lo que puede que funcione,- aceptó Remus.

¿Y dónde meteremos esta gigantesca telaraña mágica?- quiso saber Peter.

En el cuarto de abastecimiento –dijo Sirius como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo.- ¿Pero cómo les metemos ahí?

Podríamos encantarles mientras están en sus tareas de Prefectos y llevarles hasta el cuarto bajo la capa de invisibilidad.- Sugirió Remus.

Suena bien,-aceptó Peter.

¿Qué suena bien?- se interesó James mientras entraba en el dormitorio cubierto de barro después del entrenamiento.

Comida,- contestó Sirius en seguida.- Algo de comida suena bien.

Si acabamos de comer hace poco más de dos horas,- se extrañó James.

Pues sigo teniendo hambre.- Sirius se frotó el estomago.

¿Hambre? ¿Después de haberte zampado tres platos y lo que quedaba del mío?- le contradijo Cornamenta.

Soy Sirius. Me encanta comer y ligar con todas las chicas que sea posible.

Voy a seguir andando y hacer que no he oído eso,- James se dirigió a la puerta del baño.

Casi nos descubre,- susurró Sirius en cuanto su amigo estuvo en el baño.- Ahora va a pensar que soy una persona… enferma.

¿Y eso es algo nuevo?-le preguntó Remus.

Tienes toda la razón del mundo,- aceptó Sirius.

**LILY Y JAMES**

Lily Evans.- Sirius susurró a la vez que preparaba su varita para el hechizo.

Déjame hacerlo a mí, Padfoot,- murmuró Remus a su lado.

¿Por qué?- preguntó el aludido.- Era mi plan y quiero hacer los honores.

Si te oye, podrá bloquearte. Yo puedo hacerlo en silencio,- insistió Remus.

Aguafiestas.- Se quejó Sirius mientras andaban justo detrás de Lily.

Un rayo de luz roja brotó de la varita de Remus sin que este dijera si quiera una palabra. Peter cogió a Lily poco antes de que esta cayera al suelo y la arrastró debajo de la capa de invisibilidad junto a los tres chicos.

¿En serio se supone que tenemos que caber aquí todos?- Preguntó Sirius.

Este brillante plan era tuyo Sirius, no mío.- Le contestó el licántropo.

Mierda. Siempre se me escapan los detalles,- protestó el otro.

Remus y Peter se limitaron a poner los ojos en blanco y continuaron su camino por el pasillo hacia donde James hacía sus tareas de Prefecto. Remus también se encargo de él, y Sirius le arrastró debajo de la capa.

Nos va a matar,- predijo Sirius.

Te repito que es todo idea tuya,- le dijo Remus,- Y cállate o nos oirá alguien.

No veo a nadie en el mapa.- Se defendió Sirius.

Ya pero tampoco queremos despertar a los cuadros,- razonó Remus.- Avisarían a los profesores que todavía hay alumnos despiertos.

¿Llegamos ya?- quiso saber Peter.

Venga ya. Si Evans no pesa nada- dijo Sirius.- Yo tengo a James que pesa bastante más.

Cierto.- Admitió Peter mientras se acercaban al cuarto de escobas que buscaban.

Remus salió de debajo de la capa de invisibilidad e hizo unos cuantos hechizos muy complicados. Luego dejó pasar a Sirius y Peter y los cuerpos que ambos llevaban en brazos. El cuarto de las escobas ya no parecía un insignificante cuarto; era una gran sala de paredes blancas y alfombras rojas.

¿Telaraña?- preguntó Remus a nadie en concreto.

Luego se metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó una telaraña, utilizó un hechizo para hacerla más grande y la pegó a la pared más cercana. Tras los encantamientos adecuados, Sirius y Peter colocaron a James y Lily en la gran tela de araña. Peter se encargó de quitarles las varitas y se las guardó en el bolsillo de la túnica. Cuando estuvo todo listo, salieron del cuarto y Remus hizo que la puerta se deslizara unos metros a la derecha. Al abrirla, el interior era exactamente igual que el cuarto de las escobas.

Vaya… ¿cómo has hecho eso?- se interesó Sirius.

Remus puso los ojos en blanco antes de responder:

Hay algunos que prestamos atención en clase.

Mmmm… tendré que pobrar eso algún día.- Decidió el otro mientras caminaban de vuelta a la sala común de Gryffindor.

Xxxx

Lily se despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza. Se sentía como si la acabasen de aturdir con un hechizo y la hubiesen arrastrado durante horas por un suelo de dura piedra. Cuando estuvo completamente despierta, comprendió que no estaba demasiado desencaminada. Lo peor de todo era que James Potter dormía junto a ella.

-¡POTTER!- chilló la pelirroja histérica.

- ¿Qué?- El chico se incorporó de golpe y buscó la varita en su bolsillo sin gran resultado.

- ¿SE PUEDE SABER DÓNDE NARICES ESTAMOS?- volvió a gritar Lily.

- ¡Y YO QUÉ SÉ, EVANS!- le gritó James de vuelta.

- Dios mío.- La chica se había puesto pálida y sus palabras eran tan sólo un susurro.- Estamos en una telaraña gigante. Odio las arañas.

- Mierda,- James se puso también de pie e intentó bajarse de la telaraña pero, cuando sus pies tocaban el suelo, algo le empujaba de vuelta a donde estaba sentado antes. – Que extraño…

- Potter no tendrás tu nada que ver con esto, ¿verdad?- murmuró Lily amenazadoramente.

- No,- respondió el moreno tajante.

- Entonces ¿por qué tengo el presentimiento de que eres el causante de todo esto?

- ¿Y por qué demonios querría estar atrapado en una telaraña gigante con LILY EVANS precisamente?- se defendió James.

- No lo sé. Por eso te lo estoy preguntando,- insistió la chica.- Si me entero de que tu o tus amigos sois los culpables de esto, vais a pasaros el resto del curso castigados.

- ¿Eso era una amenaza?

- No. Solamente una explicación de lo que pienso hacer en cuanto salga de aquí,- aclaró Lily mientras sonreía lentamente. Sin embargo, la sonrisa en seguida se convirtió en una mueca preocupada. -¡Oh no! Me voy a perder las clases…

- Tranquilízate, es sábado.- Repuso James muy confiado. -¡Mierda! ¡Tengo entrenamiento de Quidditch! ¡Eso sí que no me lo puedo perder!

- Relájate. Tampoco es el fin del mundo ni nada… ¡Pero yo tengo que hacer un montón de deberes!- La joven estaba muy inquieta por lo que James empezó a temer que no saldría vivo del cuarto si osaba acercarse si quiera un centímetro más a ella.

- Tendrás tiempo para hacer después los deberes,- respondió el moreno tranquilamente. Una Lily muerta de nervios era mucho más difícil de aguantar que una Lily normal.

- ¡Pero no sé ni por qué estoy aquí ni qué haces TU conmigo!- Volvió a exclamar Lily. Estaba tan frustrada que nada conseguiría calmarla.

- ¿Por qué me odias tanto?- preguntó James de repente. Ni él mismo supo lo que iba a decir hasta que las palabras ya habían salido de su boca.

- ¿Qué?- Lily también estaba muy sorprendida.

- Que por qué me odias.

- Bueno pues obviamente porque eres arrogante, egocéntrico y te diviertes molestando a Snape a la menor oportunidad…

- Sólo molesto a Snivellus cuando se lo merece.

- Ahora. Pero antes lo hacías por diversión y eso no es nada bueno.

- ¿Y desde cuando eres la mejor amiga de Snivellus, si se puede saber?

- No creo que eso tenga nada que ver contigo.

- Vaya… asi que a Lily Evans le gusta Sn…

- ¡CÁLLATE POTTER!- Lily volvía a chillar a pleno pulmón. -¿Sigues yendo a la guardería o qué?

- Aún no has contestado a mi pregunta,- le recordó el moreno.

- Claro que sí. Ya te he dicho que eres arrogante,…

- No, en serio. Creo que este año lo estoy haciendo mucho mejor. Ya no soy tan arrogante,- admitió James.

- "No tan" siendo las palabras claves.- Agregó la joven.

- Es inútil intentar razonar contigo Evans. En serio.

- ¿Y eso? ¿Puedes explicármelo, Potter?

**Eso es todo por ahora. Espero que os haya gustado. Intentaré subir el siguiente capítulo lo antes posible aunque también espero poder acabar de traducir la flor secrète lo antes posible… En fin, ¡muchas gracias a todos por leer!**


	2. Pisando telarañas 2

Después de (lo admito) bastante tiempo parado, aquí os dejo con el segundo y último capítulo de "Telarañas", un fic traducido de "Nodoubtfan." ¡Disfrutad!

XXXX

- ¿Creéis que Evans ya habrá matado a James?- preguntó Sirius entre risas.

- No estoy muy seguro... ya llevan ahí un buen rato... - respondió Remus pensativo.

- En cuanto nos maten, estaremos seguros de que han salido.- aseguró Peter muy convencido.

- Es verdad, Peter, nos van a asesinar en cuanto nos pillen,- comentó Sirius riendo aún más abiertamente,- Evans no se va a olvidar jamás de esto.

- A menos que el plan salga bien. Entonces, no estarán dando las gracias durante el resto de sus vidas, - les recordó Remus sonriendo.

- O empezará a chillarnos porque lleva los deberes atrasados... - opinó Peter encogiéndose en su silla pero riendo a carcajada limpia.

- ¡Eh! No te metas con Lily, - la defendió Remus.- Es como yo: estudia y hace los deberes.

Al decir eso, la mirada de Remus estaba clavada en Sirius.

- ¡Oye! ¡Qué yo hago mis deberes!- protestó el aludido.

- Decirle a una chica que dormirás con ella si te deja copiarle los deberes no cuenta.

- No, pero así se consiguen a las mejores damas de Hogwarts- presumió Sirius sonriente.

Remus fingió que se daba golpes en la cabeza con el libro de texto de Pociones.

- A veces das asco.

- Es lo mejor de mí,- sonrió Sirius.

- ¿Ser pervertido?- le preguntó Lupin.

- Exacto.

XXXX

- Venga, dímelo Potter. ¿Por qué soy una causa perdida según tu?- preguntó Lily sarcásticamente.

- Estás ciega, - dijo simplemente el chico.

- Creo que veo a la perfección, gracias.

- Pues entonces. ¿Hace cuanto que me gustas?- quiso saber James.

- ¿Qué?- En ese momento Lily no supo que más decir. Había oído el rumor de que James estaba colado por ella pero nunca se lo había tomado en serio.

- Ya me has oído. ¿ Hace cuanto que me gustas?- repitió el moreno su pregunta.

- No lo sé... - dijo Lily, sorprendida de que el chico lo estuviese admitiendo. Normalmente, eran los chicos los que escondían sus sentimientos.

- Desde el primer curso, - contestó él mismo a su pregunta. Sus ojos castaños no abandonaron los esmeraldas de ella ni un momento.

- Pues tenías una forma muy curiosa de demostrarlo,- le chilló Lily.- ¡Todas esas bromas patéticas que me humillaban día sí y día también!

- Sirius me dijo que así te fijarías en mí.- Se defendió James.

- ¿¡LE PEDISTE CONSEJO A SIRIUS BLACK!?- volvió a gritar la joven.

- Fue al principio de curso, - protestó el moreno.- Y no insultes a mi mejor amigo.

- No tienes ningún derecho a hablar sobre insultos, Potter.- Lily estaba muy alterada y señalaba al chico amenazadoramente con su dedo índice.

- Siempre le das la vuelta a todo lo que digo para hacer que suene mal.- Ahora James también empezaba a frustrarse.

- Bueno, no es mi culpa si tu lo dices todo con malas intenciones, - rugió la pelirroja.

- ¿Por qué estas chillando?- le preguntó entonces James. Al chico le encantaba verla enfadada pero no precisamente cuando dirigía su ira hacia él.

- Porque me fastidia estar en la misma habitación que tu, - gritó ella devuelta.

- La mayoría de Hogwarts _pagaría_ por estar a solas conmigo, - presumió James Potter.- Y estamos bastante cerca teniendo en cuenta que estamos atrapados en una telaraña gigante en algún rincón del castillo.

- ¿VES? ¡Esa es una de las razones por las que te odio, ARROGANTE CRETINO!

- Ouch. Eso me ha dolido, Evans.- James fingió que lloraba.

- Bienvenido a mi mundo,- le contestó ella furiosa.

- ¿ A qué te refieres? Ahora mismo estaba TAN frustrado con ella.

- Tu y tus amiguitos siempre me estáis vacilando y gastando bromas a mi costa. Duele, ¿sabes? Y puede que a ti te parezca gracioso, pero a mi no.

- Ya te dije el año pasado que sentía todo lo que te había dicho.- Se disculpó James, avergonzado.

- Y yo te dije que no te perdonaba.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por todo el daño que me hiciste, - admitió entonces la pelirroja. James aprovechó aquella oportunidad para acercarse un poco más a la chica. Se sorprendió cuando ella no le mató.

- De verdad que lo siento muchísimo, Lily.- El chico volvió a disculparse, perdiéndose en los preciosos ojos de la joven.

- ¿Cómo sé que lo sientes de verdad?- le preguntó ella.- ¿Cómo puedo saber que tu y Sirius no volveréis a bromear a mi costa mañana?

- Te prometo que no habrá más trucos para ti. Aunque no puedo asegurarte lo mismo para el resto de la gente. Después de todo, somos los Merodeadores y eso es lo que hacemos: gastar bromas.- Explicó James sonriendo dulcemente.

- Tengo entendido que es tu mayor hobbie,- bromeó Lily.

- ¿He oído mal o Lily Evans acaba de hacer un chiste?- preguntó James fingiendo estar sorprendido.- Estirada, loca por el cole, prefecta... seguro que esta telaraña la está afectando la cabeza...

- Creo que nos está afectando a los dos.- Rió Lily.- Tus amigos han hecho un buen trabajo al encantarla.

- ¿Por qué crees que han sido ellos?

- ¿Quién sino podría tener una idea como esta y conseguiría que funcionase?- la pelirroja sonreía con timidez.

- Cierto, - James miraba asombrado aquella sonrisa, imaginando cómo se sentiría rozando esos labios.

- Y todavía sospecho que tu tenías algo que ver con todo esto.

- ¿Por qué?- la acusación de Lily le sacó de golpe de sus sueños.

- Porque eres el cerebro detrás de todas las actuaciones de los Merodeadores.- Afirmó la chica.

- Pues sí, gracias.- Dijo mientras sonreía también él.

- Te perdono James, - susurró Lily con suavidad.

James sintió que caía y, al momento, aterrizó sobre la blanda alfombra. Lily también había caído y estaba a su lado, mientras que la telaraña había desaparecido.

- ¿Así qué ya no vamos a discutir más?- preguntó James. Se acercó a Lily y, agarrando su mano, la ayudó a levantarse sintiendo que un escalofrío recorría su espalda.

- Creo que es imposible que no discutamos pero, por lo menos, será mucho menos que antes... me parece que a todo el mundo le vendrá bien un poco de paz.

- Sí, eso es verdad,- James cogió a Lily por el brazo y se dirigió a la puerta. Por mucho que empujó, parecía que estaba cerrada con candado.

- ¿Y ahora qué pasa? ¡Tengo hambre!- protestó el chico.

- ¿Eso es lo único en lo que podéis pensar los tíos?

- Sí. Comida, chicas y en el caso de los Merodeadores, bromas,- sonrió al escuchar las risas de Lily.

- ¿Y cómo narices vamos a salir de aquí?- De repente, Lily sonaba muy seria.

- Pues no lo sé. Aquí tu eres el genio,- explicó el moreno.- Te toca idear el brillante plan de escapada.

- Sí, pero tú eres un Merodeador, - opinó Lily.

- Y tú eres prefecta.

- No tengo ni idea de que tipo de hechizos han puesto tus amigos en este cuarto, - confesó Lily,- Si lo supiese, sería fácil cancelarlos.

- Tal vez haya un tiempo de duración o algo así, - sugirió James pensativo.

- Puede, no lo sé. Supongo que lo mejor es sentarse a esperar.

Por tanto, siguiendo la recomendación de la pelirroja, ambos se sentaron en el suelo durante lo que parecieron horas. Los dos estaban sentados ahí, sin hablar, mirando fijamente el suelo.

- Estos hechizos no van a desaparecer, ¿verdad?- preguntó por fin James.

- Normalmente todos los hechizos se desvanecen después de cierto tiempo,- respondió Lily aunque se notaba que ni ella estaba convencida.

- ¿Qué haría yo sin ti?

- Destruir el colegio, probablemente.- La respuesta de Lily consiguió que ambos estallasen en carcajadas. James se acercó un poquito más a la joven, esperando que ella no se diese cuenta. Para sorpresa y agrado del merodeador, Lily sí se dio cuenta de esto pero no dijo nada al respecto.

Estaban apunto de rozarse y James no pudo resistirse: por fin, estaba a tan sólo unos centímetros de la chica a la que quería desde su primer curso en Hogwarts. Inclinó la cabeza hacia ella y rozó sus labios con los de Lily. Fue un primer beso suave y delicado, no demasiado apasionado, pero aún así un gran recuerdo para ambos. James ya no tenía que seguir imaginando como se sentiría besando a Lily Evans: por fin lo había logrado.

Cuando se separaron, Lily miró a James durante un largo rato.

- Si alguien me hubiese dicho ayer que hoy estaría besando a James Potter y disfrutando, le hubiese enviado directamente a St. Mungo's.

- Así que supongo que te ha gustado, - James no podía dejar de sonreír.

- Sí... pero voy a seguir chillando a tus amigos por habernos encerrado.

- No seas demasiado dura con ellos, - le pidió él.

- Tranquilo, no lo seré, - Lily le sonrió con picardía.

- Voy a intentar abrir la puerta otra vez.- James se levantó del suelo y, con alivio, sintió como la puerta se abría y le mostraba el pasillo del segundo piso de Hogwarts.

- ¡Somos libres!- estalló el chico mientras levantaba a Lily del suelo y la arrastraba hacia fuera.

- ¡Vamos a cazar Merodeadores!- sugirió Lily. Y, cogidos de la mano, se dirigieron juntos a la sala común de Gryffindor.

XXXX

- Creo que se han matado el uno al otro.- Declaró Sirius con gesto serio.

- Tal vez tenga razón, Remus.- Admitió Peter.

- ¿Desde cuando tiene razón Sirius?

- Eso también es verdad,- aceptó Wormtail.

- Deberíamos ir a ver que tal lo llevan- sugirió Sirius mirando a sus amigos.

- Déjales una horita más, - decidió Remus.

Diez minutos más tarde, la puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe, y dos personas entraron. Los tres Merodeadores se llevaron un buen susto, pegando un salto en sus asientos.

- ¡Estáis vivos!- exclamó Sirius mientras corría a abrazar a James y Lily.

- Así que fuisteis vosotros,- dijo Lily con voz muy seria.

- Sí,- murmuró Peter temblando levemente.

- Gracias, tíos.- Les dijo James alegremente.

- Vaya, mira la parejita feliz,- canturreó Sirius.

- Bueno,- Lily también sonreía,- los tres estáis castigados mañana por la noche.

- ¿Qué?

- Os recuerdo que nos habéis encerrado en un cuarto con una telaraña gigante,- advirtió James.

- Eso fue su idea,- Remus señaló a Sirius.

- ¿Y vosotros le hicisteis caso?- se sorprendió Lily, mirando a Remus y Peter.

- Bueno, pensamos que era una buena idea para que dejaseis de discutir,- se defendió Remus.

- Pues al final sí que funcionó y todo,- sonrió James, cogiendo a Lily por la cintura.

- ¡Tenía yo razón! ¡Tenía yo razón!- tarareó Sirius.

Lily y James no pudieron más que mirarse y sonreír.


End file.
